


The Price of Defeat

by iwaois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno boys question the girls and suffer consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda always felt like Karasuno ladies don't get enough credit, so here we go. This work was lightly inspired by another one, so disclaimer for that.

"Daichi, I swear, we've improved! Everyone even comes at morning practice now!"  
"Yui, I don't think that that's such a good id-"  
"If you win, we'll pay for your next trip to Tokyo to visit Nekoma."  
Sawamura Daichi sighed at the captain of Karasuno's female volleyball team. That did sound good, the team's founds were poor.  
"And if you win?"  
"Hmm.." her cute little lips turned into a pout as she thought. "The boys volleyball team has to wear the female uniform for a day."  
"That's nonsense! We won-"  
"We'll do it!" an angelic voice beamed from behind Daichi's back at the same time a hand hit the back of his head. Suga grinned at Yui and shrugged his shoulders. "We love a challenge."  
Daichi looked at him in disbelief for a second, then sighed once again. "If you say so, Suga. You'll be in a skirt too, you know."  
"I don't mind."  
"It's settled, then!! I'll tell the girls!"  
With that she chipped off.  
"I can't believe you."  
"Daichi, you're overreacting."

***

"Toss it over!! Toss it to me!!"  
"Hinata, please calm down!" Yamaguchi sweated. "You're on the bench!"  
"Gwaaaaa! Great toss, Kageyama! It should've been mine, though!!"  
"Nice, Tsukki!!"  
"Let me in!! Coach! I wanna play!"  
BOYS TEAM MEMBER SUPSTITUTION  
out Ennoshita (MB) - in Hinata (MB)  
"Woohooo!!"  
"Shut UP, dumbass!"  
They were already at the second set. The girls were-surprisingly good. It seemed that that defeat got into their heads, seeing they were now all dead serious.  
Also, Tanaka had trouble playing, because they were too pretty. Asahi didn't spike full on, in fear it might hit one of them. Tsukishima got into a fight with the girl in a ponytail so Suga had to hit him. It was a disaster, and a living proof on why there's a male and a female volleyball league.  
The boys ended up wearing skirts the following day.

***

Surprisingly, Tanaka and Nishinoya were most enthusiastic about it-they roleplayed as each other's girlfriend and skipped around the yard in skirts. Daichi, Suga and Asahi came to school together, as always. Daichi and Asahi were wearing leggings under their skirts-much like Kiyoko always did-to hide their ew hairy legs from curious looks.  
Suga, however, only wore socks that reached a tiny bit above his knee, to a bit of his skin was short between. He looked amazing, of course. Better than some girls, for that.  
Ennoshita's face was flushed, but he walked around with his head held high.  
When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arraived, something unbelievably rare could be seen- the tall blonde was blushing violently as he glared at the ground. Yamaguchi was his usual self- skipping behind his friend, talking with waving his hands around and grinning brighter than the sun. The sleeves of his blazer were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was stubbornly sticking up in that adorable way it always does.   
How Hinata rode his bike down the mountain in a skirt that short, remained a mystery. He didn't even bother to put socks on-his legs sticked right there bare and smooth. His wild orange hair was even gathered in two small pigtails.  
Kageyama came in a men's uniform, so naturally Hinata attacked him the moment he saw. The setter screamed in surprise as a little ginger hurricane tackled him to the ground and started punching him everywhere.   
"GET OFF OF ME! DUMBASS!"  
"YOU DIDN'T RESPECT THE DEAL!"  
"I'M NOT PARADING AROUND IN A SKIRT!"  
"I AM!!"  
"WELL YOU LOOK GOOD IN Ittttshit. "  
Hinata's face lit up as he smiled evilly and then put his hands over his face, leaning up so he was straddling Kageyama who was still laying on ghetto floor.  
"Kyaaah! K-Kageyama-kun! That's sooooo sweet of you! Please accept my feelings!" He squealed, shaking his head.   
"HINATA DUMBASS! STOP THAT!  
Then Hinata, of course, fell onto the side, shaking in laughter. Kageyama got up, dusted his pants and kicked the laughing monster with his foot.   
"Come on idiot, we'll be late for class."   
At that he got up, fixed his skirt, bat his eyelashes and sent a kiss at his rule breaking rival, before running off to class laughing.   
/He's been hanging out with Oikawa too much/, Kageyama thought bitterly as he followed into the building.

***

Practice was hilarious. Suga insisted that they do that in skirts too. As punishment, Kageyama had to do it without his pants. It was harsh, but nobody disrespected Suga. He rocked those sets in dark grey boxers and school's uniform shirt.   
Hinata, however, regretted not putting on socks. When you jump high, the area under your skirt apparently becomes visible to the world.   
Five people were only having a blast; Noya and Tanaka, who in the meantime bought each other roses or something, Kiyoko, who was laughing into her hand quietly, Suga, who swayed around the gym prettily like he was born in it, and Ukai. Takeda-sensei was a quiet blushing mess in the corner. It all in all, wasn't that bad at al-   
"DON'T PEAK UNDER MY SKIRT!"  
"THEN DON'T WEAR A SKIRT!"  
"PERVERT!"  
"OVER /YOU/! YOU NEED A REALITY CHECK! DUMBASS!"  
Kageyama really needs to expand his insult vocabulary.   
"Gee, Hinata, don't pretend you don't enjoy it."  
"Tsukki!"  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
"Gomen!"  
"I DO NOT ENJOY IT!"  
"RYUU PLEASE ACCEPT MY FEELINGS!"  
"Noya, I don't think that's how- "  
"OKAY THEN! ASAHI-SAN, PLEASE ACCEPT MY FEELINGS!"  
"STOP!!!!!" Daichi yelled, preventing further disaster (read: poor Asahi's heart giving out on him). "YOU'RE TOO LOUD! PRACTICE OVER! GO HOME!"  
Everyone stared, glared at each other, and exited the gym. They were followed by Suga's disappointed gaze and Daichi's stern glare on their way. 

***

The dynamic duo was quiet as they made their way to the parking lot trough the dark, where Hinata's bike was.   
However, it didn't last long.   
"Do you really think I look good in a skirt?"  
"Dumbass."  
"Kageyama, I'm serious."  
The taller sighed, rolling his blue eyes.  
"I guess you aren't an absolute disaster. I prefer you in volleyball shorts, though." Realizing what he had said, he blinked and added: "Ready to spike my toss, of course."  
"Of course."  
Once they were by his bike, Hinata stopped. Then he got up on his toes and pecked the setter's cheek, laughing nervously as he climbed his bike and rode off faster than lightning.  
It took Kageyama a couple seconds of frozen shock to process, before he took off after bike as fast as he could.  
"DUMBASS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!"


End file.
